3 Months and 3 Friends
by RinRin Luvs Pocky n Haru
Summary: 3 Months of Summer Vacation and 3 Friends, Masamune and Frieda, the lovers, and Matthew Belleci the 3rd tail of the group. How will all 3 of them spend their Summer Vacations doing different, crazy, and even the unexpected things? Follow along their typical journey throughout their Summer. Rated T.
1. Worth the Wait

**Hey guys, I decided that to better improve my writing and be consistent on it, I decided to write about 10-20 drabbles of Masamune Kadoya and my 2 lovely OC's Frieda and Matthew (Tommie might make cameos as I'm still working on her profiling at the moment). Also, there will be the comic versions via DeviantART so you might wanna check that out as well.**

 **Well enjoy!**

* * *

 **Drabble 1: Worth the Wait! (June 9)**

"Geez, what's taking him so long. I'm starving!" a 17 year old known as Matthew Belleci impatiently blurted out.

"I know it's been a while, but didn't Masamumu mentioned that he'd be back from training," A 16 year old Frieda Belvini assumed.

It was currently the 2nd week of June, which was the start of the Summer Vacation for the 3 teenagers. Ah Summer time, a perfect season to enjoy oneself, and that means no school or work and fun, lots of it. However, it's ironic for some people not to enjoy Summer since it's too much pressure to have fun and be going places. Aside form that, was also the perfect time for Frieda and Masamune to spend more time with each other and continue their love-life journey.

Right now, Masamune has gone "training" for the past 2 hours and hasn't returned since. Who knows what kinds of "adventures" he was experiencing for the time being. Meanwhile, Frieda made some Italian lunch with the help of Matthew of course, which was some Spaghetti Carbonara and sparkling limonade. The Italian even covered the food with some aluminum foil to retain the warmth of the pasta just in case her boyfriend would take his sweet time. Matthew's patience on the other hand was growing thin so he would groan about it.

"Man...we should've been at Danzo's by now. We could've gotten some pizza on the way." The Italian-American complains.

"I agree but wouldn't this food be a waste by then?" The ruby haired teen asks. Finally after a few moment,s the door opens and Frieda squealed as she saw the familiar face. And for some reason, he looks like a wreck of a mess, with dirt and semi-torn clothing, even with a few bruises here and there.

"Finally...I'm back," the Japanese teen known as Masamune Kadoya groans. His girlfriend ran to him and gave a peck on the lips. Thank goodness he was back in one piece but the explanation for why he looked like a mess is another story. Oh wait, he has to explain that and the fact that he took "forever" as well.

"Masamumu! Finally and I must ask you what happened? You look hurt to me," Frieda wonders, acting half suspicious.

"Well apparently I went into some Bey battles and some goons thought I played 'dirty' so I had to get out of it, getting beat up in the process and I think I've lost them." The ravenette explains. Matthew gave out a sarcastic whistle and Frieda just shook her head "no". Another day of Masamune, the Number One becoming reckless as usual, but hey, that's just his nature of things.

"At least you're here now and we made lunch for all 3 of us." the scarlet haired girl optimistically responds.

"Now let's dig in already!" Matthew adds.

The 3 friends began digging into the gourmet-quality, delicate Spaghetti Carbonara and Sparkling limonade with the hands of Frieda, made with love. Ah yes, waiting for a 3rd member and the boyfriend was definitely worth it. So what if it has to take Masamune quite a long time for the 2 others to wait? Now they're at one piece, socializing, eating, and pretty much just getting together. The Japanese teen found the food to be 5-stars worthy and kissed his girlfriend once more, leaving with Matthew just giggling.

* * *

 **End of 1st drabble...**

 **The reason why I'm doing this is so that I can recall memories over the last Summer Vacation, but replacing that with different characters. Yeah, I'll be doing those types of drabbles or adventures with Frieda, Matthew and Masamune, mostly with friendship and some romance (like you saw at the end). Also, the comic versions will be released up to a week later. And up next will be future updates of Neon Love and the first few concept art posts will be posted later this weekend.**

 **For now, read and review folks! ^^**

 **Note: Spaghetti Carbonara: Italian-made pasta with bacon and drizzled with Parmesan cheese.**


	2. Hit That High Note

**Here's another drabble featuring the 3 friends I've mentioned. Enjoy!**

 **Drabble 2: Hitting That High Note (June 12)**

* * *

 _"You've got me feeling emotion...Deeper than I've ever dreamed of"_ Sang a lovely voice.

It's those types of days where the friends here just want to hang out in someone's house. Yup, a typical day in Brooklyn, New York City and all 3 of the buddies were just hanging at Matthew's apartment. Masamune was playing Splatoon, a newly released video game for the Wii U, Matthew was busy chatting his other friends via Snapchat and Instagram on his iPhone5s, and Frieda? Well, she wanted to brush up on her singing skills so she was willy-nilly singing random songs, but there was one in particular that she just couldn't resist singing.

The ruby haired teen then sang the bridge of the song," _When you're looking into my eyes You make me feel so Hi...hi...hi..hi_ "

The moment she started, Masamune and Matthew's attention was fully given in to the Italian teenage girl. The Japanese boyfriend of hers paused the game while her bestie got his Snapchat ready and about to record 10 seconds of her singing voice. They've heard the song at least once or twice in their lives so they did anticipate the best part of this song.

" _Hi...HHHIIIIIIGGHHHHHH!_ " The beautiful redhead perfectly executes the high note and Masamune's jaw has dropped from how flawless it went. Matthew smiled as he actually caught the moment of his best friend singing that high-pitched note that has to be done right on time. The Italian-American teen even saved that to his Story in the app and Masamune gave her a thumbs up.

"I got it on Snap!" Matthew chants.

"That's my Number One girl!" Masamune cheers.

The Italian teen blushed with a hand covering one part of her face in bashfulness. "Oh, well thank you guys."

* * *

 **End of 2nd Drabble...**

 **You guys familiar with the song? Yeah, that's right it Emotions by Mariah Carey (and a cover was done by Ariana Grande). Yup, it's one of Frieda's favorite songs and I've always imagined her singing it once in a while. Next drabble will take place at Danzo's, Frieda father's restaurant chain of course. Well, read and review folks!**


	3. Pizza Face

**The 3rd drabble is finally here...3 on 3...on 3...funny how everything starts with 3 because it's a magic number. Well, enough joking around and let's get started. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Drabble 3: Pizza Face! (June 16)**

It was nice enough of a day to be treated out for lunch in Bronx, New York City. Today lunch was on Frieda since she wanted to take her 2 best buddies out in her family restaurant: Danzo's pizzeria. The Italian teenager figured that it would be nice to go out in the city once in a while to make the most of this Summer Vacation. Plus, the 16 year old wanted to see her father here and her friends getting to know him better, well especially Masamune.

" Yes! Lunch time and it's all on me!" Frieda chanted as she paid the cashier some money. She ordered a large pizza, half of it being pepperoni and the other half vegetarian/vegan for Matthew, since he was a vegan himself and meat is not his best friend. After settling down in some seats, the 3 friends began eating the 5 star-worthy pizza and socializing for the heck of their time. Frieda smiled as she saw both of her guy friends sitting next to her and just enjoying life in general. However, the Italian girl did overlook one thing about these 2 teenage dudes, mostly due to their testosterone and manly instincts.

"Hey Matthew! Bet you I can eat off all this pizza faster than ya!" Masamune started.

"Tch, I don't see you trying," The Italian-American sarcastically remarked.

"Oh, you're tryin' to challenge me, huh?" The Japanese teen asks.

Matthew ate his pizza slice faster and manages to respond with a smirk," Oh, you're on."

"Bring it!"

The 2 teenagers were literally munching on their pizza slices like there's no tomorrow, oblivious of the fact that many other customers were staring at them. Frieda sweatdrops, not really knowing how these 2 could not only be her friends, but rivals as well. Suddenly, a Canadian-Romanian man in his early 40's walked past by Frieda, checking to see how his daughter was doing. His smile turned into a perplexed facial expression when he saw Masamune and Matthew's petty rivalry over eating pizza.

"So what's going on?" Daniele wonders, sweat dropping as well.

"I'd rather not talk about it, father," The 16 year old girl replies.

 **End of 3rd Drabble...**

* * *

 **Okay, and that drabble does have some humor to it. Masamune and Matthew as rivals. XD Next drabble will be somewhere in Japan (cuz it can't be all about in New York, you know). Maybe more drabbles will take place in Italy and even somewhere in France...in the future. Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	4. Sand Man

**Drabble Number 4! Our 3 friends continue their Summer adventures ahead of them. A few drabbles will be in Japan of course, so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Drabble 4: Sand Man! (June 23)**

The 3 friends had just settled in the great Seagaia Ocean Dome here in Miyazaki, Japan. Today was sweltering outside and it would still be too hot to even go swimming outside. So Frieda suggested that she and her friends can hang out indoors and still have a swell time. Indoor beaches aren't really well-known in the world, which is one thing that makes Japan unique. This was also Masamune's 1st time going there since the Japanese teen and his family didn't thought about going as a child.

Frieda was wearing her usual red 2 piece bikini while Masamune was wearing green trunks and Matthew wearing a black one. The cheery teenage girl smiled at the perfect weather conditions inside this Ocean Dome, not too hot nor too cold...just right. There are also so many activities that one can do, just like at your typical beach, swimming, sun bathing, playing beach ball, even surfing. Frieda looks at her two best male friends, who were busy playing with the sand.

"What now?" The ruby haired teen wondered to herself.

"Ahhh...this sand feels soooo nice..." Matthew sighs happily while laying down in relaxation and slowly closing his eyes. Masamune smirked as he gathered a handful of sand bits and slowly began pouring the Italian-American teen's body, bit by bit. Eventually a few moments has passed and now Matthew's nothing more but a piled up sandman, all thanks to Masamune's handy-dandy work. However, his oblivion got the best of him so the teenager didn't budge or bother waking up.

"Matthew, why are you covered in sand?" Frieda wonders a few minutes later when she came to check out her friend. The Italian teen has just gotten herself some green tea and strawberry mochi to share with her friends, not knowing her boyfriend sneaked upon the 17 year old and poured sand on his dozed off body. Meanwhile, the Japanese teen snickered but not loudly enough to catch his girlfriend's attention.

"He fell for it..." Masamune whispered, snickering.

* * *

 **end of 4th Drabble...**

 **Okay guys, I apologize for my lateness as usual (because school) and also I'm so sorry for the delayed pause of Neon Love as well...Next drabble will take place at the cinema (and I have many other things in store for y'all). Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	5. Cinema Feels

**Hey,change of plans for this fifth drabble,it won't really be some goofball thing that either Masamune or Matthew would do, it's a thing that'll give them the feels (it was a last-minute plan, sorry .). But anyways, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 **Drabble 5: The Cinema Feels (June 25)**

"This movie better be good," Masamune groaned.

"Relax Masamumu, you're going to love it, I guarantee you that." His ruby-tressed girlfriend reassured.

The 3 friends decided to watch a movie on a typical Summer evening. But of course it's no ordinary was known to be a Throwback Thursday, and it's popular especially in the Fuchu cinema in Tokyo, Japan. Every Thursdays and occasionally on Tuesdays movies released years and even decades ago still run in the cinema. There are various classics back from the early 2000s and even the 1990s. But what caught Frieda's eye was the movie "The Titanic", a classic American romantic film released in 1997 featuring Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet.

Masamune on the other hand seems to have little to no interests in watching "chick flicks", mainly because he's so used to watching horror/thriller, action, and even romantic-comedies with his Team Dungeon friends Toby, Zeo, and King. But the Italian teen talked him into watching it as she knew it'd be worth it in the end. As for Matthew, he has no preference of what movies he watches as long as he's with a group of friends.

The Japanese teen sat next to his beloved girlfriend, with Matthew the childhood friend siting next to her as the movie commences. the movie starts with the RMS Titanic ship was featured. The 3 friends sat comfortably on their rocker seats enjoying their concessional snacks and drinks. It's not everyday where they spend time together on a day like this.

The movie scenes were intriguing as well, getting mixed reactions in the process. The "draw me like your French girls" had Matthew and Masamune blushing slightly, knowing the female main character Rose was at her nude form and Jack sketching her. There was even a sex scene between those 2 characters, making the 2 boys blush even more and having the Japanese teen hold Frieda's hand. Matthew smirked as he sensed Masamune trying to get some PDA with his girlfriend at a time like this.

However, the saddest scene of all was the scene where Jack and Rose slowly departed after the ship has sunken, with the line spoken by Rose, 'I'll never let go of you Jack...". Frieda, Masamune, and Matthew began tearing up towards the end of the movie. The Japanese teen had the most tears as this was the first time in his life ever watching a romantic film with tragedy. He now knew what his Italian girlfriend meant, an intricate movie with some meaning and emotion to it.

At the conclusion of "The Titanic" the 3 sulking teenagers slowly left the theater remembering the scenes of the movie.

"This movie gave me the feels..." Matthew comments.

"I know right? I told you it was beautiful..." Frieda replies, then turning to Masamune, "right?"

"Yeah...right" her boyfriend replies, not ever saying another word.

* * *

 **End of 5th Drabble...**

 **Yeah, it's kind of a sad drabble, but the next drabble will be funnier, I swear! It'll be about a prank gone wrong and who'll be pranked on is a surprise. Well, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
